O pulso
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Havia marcas de algemas em seu pulso, marcas de dentes em seu pescoço. Mesmo na chuva, L nunca duvidou de que fosse Kira na outra ponta da algema. .:Yaoi:. .:Lemon:.


**Título: O pulso  
****Autora: Ryeko-Dono  
****Série: Death Note  
****Resumo: Havia marcas de algemas em seu pulso, marcas de dentes em seu pescoço. Mesmo na chuva, L nunca duvidou de que fosse Kira na outra ponta da algema. .:Yaoi:. .:Lemon:.**

-x-

"_O pulso ainda pulsa  
E o corpo ainda é pouco"_

-x-

_Pneumonia, disritmia, gripe e melancolia eram apenas algumas das doenças que L poderia pegar na chuva._

_Aquelas gotas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, mas o rapaz de postura encurvada não se mostrava incomodado. A excelente calma do detetive apenas se traía pela atenção que dispensava à situação, certa falta de familiaridade com as gotas._

_Há quanto tempo ele não fazia aquilo?_

_Havia marcas de algemas em seu pulso, marcas de dentes em seu pescoço. Aquilo era sugestivo, mas L sentiu falta da chuva. Raito não concordaria em deixar as gotas caírem pelo seu corpo. Ele perguntaria o motivo, fazendo mil suposições, e L não teria coragem de dizer que simplesmente gostava da sensação._

_L também não se importava de pegar pneumonia. Seria engraçado ver o seu corpo deixar de existir por conta de uma doença como essa. Depois, todos que conheceram o grande detetive L ocultariam aquele fato. Matsuda e os outros nunca diriam: 'Oh, é que ele gostava de ficar na chuva'._

_A disritmia já lhe preocupava um pouco mais, ainda que fosse interessante. Se Yagami Raito lhe perguntasse o que L tanto fazia na chuva, a resposta estaria na ponta de sua língua. Ele diria: 'Estou ouvindo meus batimentos cardíacos', e não para examinar a reação do rapaz, tampouco para provocar aquele que era Kira._

_L diria aquilo porque era verdade._

_O pulsar de seu coração... lhe parecia frágil, ainda mais com seu corpo tremendo de frio. Um batimento controlado demais desde a infância. L nunca sentia o seu coração bater mais forte, ou nunca sentira antes, e gostava de pensar que mesmo debaixo da chuva eles não se aceleravam._

_A gripe não lhe preocupava, porque L ia morrer._

_Era o perigo da melancolia que rondava a mente do detetive. A possibilidade de que sozinho com as gotas de chuva ele pudesse se arrepender. Fraquejar. Que talvez, com a iminência da morte, L pegasse a arma de Watari, apontasse-a para a cabeça de Yagami Raito e puxasse o gatilho._

_Isso seria justo? Perguntava-se o detetive. Isso seria certo? Isso sequer seria prazeroso?_

_L não queria matar Yagami Raito. Nunca quis. Com a chuva escorrendo pelo seu rosto ele corria o risco de sentir seus batimentos se acelerarem. Uma peculiar disritmia ao pensar naquele que causaria a sua morte._

_E L corria o risco de se sentir melancólico, porque ele sabia que Raito iria gostar de matá-lo._

_Logo, porém, ele não sentia mais nada além da água encharcando a sua blusa. Nada além das gotas de chuva, nem mesmo sua própria e controlada pulsação._

_Porque L sabia, com 93% de certeza, que Kira iria também se arrepender._

-x-

A sensação daquela algema marcando o seu pulso ainda era algo novo para L. O detetive sempre foi aquele que algemava suspeitos. Por mais que fosse Yagami Raito algemado na outra ponta, o toque do metal com o seu pulso ainda era uma experiência nova.

"Isso é realmente necessário, Ryuzaki?"

L analisou Raito. O rapaz estava com a melhor aparência em 1 mês, o que queria dizer que a ele foi permitido um banho e roupas limpas. Ele estava sentado no sofá próximo do detetive e bebia um refrigerante com a expressão cansada.

"Se você está realmente disposto a provar que não é Kira... Eu não vejo outra maneira."

"Entendo." – Raito suspirou. – "Eu já ajudei a colocar alguns criminosos na cadeia antes... mas e você, Ryuzaki?" – O rapaz sorriu de maneira sincera. – "Como se sente com as algemas ao redor de seu pulso?"

"O que eu deveria sentir?"

Raito fechou os olhos.

"Um desconforto humano, talvez?"

"Não. Não creio que essa situação chegue a me incomodar." – L ergueu o seu morango pelo cabo e comeu-o com uma única mordida. – "Não acredito que demore muito para eu provar que você é Kira agora."

O brilho de raiva nos olhos de Raito atraiu a atenção do detetive, roubando-a dos morangos argentinos.

"Ryuzaki...!" – O rapaz se ergueu, aproximando-se do detetive com o dedo em riste. Ironicamente o pulso acorrentado. – "Eu nunca me colocaria nessa situação ridícula, nunca iria tão longe se não fosse para provar a você que eu não sou Kira."

"Mas você é."

Raito bateu sua mão na mesa. O doce de Ryuzaki saltou com a determinação do rapaz, mas L conseguiu mantê-lo equilibrado com a ponta de sua colher.

"Eu prometo que eu não medirei esforços para fazê-lo mudar de idéia."

L encarou o suspeito. Não havia falhas, tampouco hesitação no desafio. O rapaz estava 100% confiante de seu discurso, o que o fez recalcular o tempo que levaria para prendê-lo. O detetive terminou seu bolo, mas manteve o olhar na determinação de Raito.

"Eu pensei que fosse ser mais pesado."

L suspirou amigavelmente, quase um sorriso.

"As algemas. Elas sempre pareceram mais pesadas."

Raito ainda estava furioso quando voltou para o sofá.

-x-

Desconsiderando a quantidade de brigas; físicas e diárias, Raito e L se entendiam muitíssimo bem. Os arranjos básicos daquela condição foram feitos logo no primeiro dia.

Felizmente a corrente era longa o bastante para que eles pudessem usar o banheiro com privacidade. 1,5m de corrente lhes permitia algumas liberdades. Os movimentos, desde que lentos, possuíam autonomia e pareceu óbvio que na primeira noite as camas fossem postas separadas.

As primeiras horas da madrugada correram sem imprevistos. Logo, porém, os movimentos noturnos começaram a incomodá-los. Raito descobriu que L se mexia muito enquanto dormia e esse, que dormia excepcionalmente pouco acordou nas duas vezes que o rival arrumou as cobertas.

No café da manhã seguinte, enquanto Raito bebia chá e L moldava seu chantilly ficou acertado que as camas seriam unidas.

Aquela escolha não os constrangeu. Nenhum dos dois gênios tinha o costume de dormir muito. Ainda assim, a piada de Matsuda incomodou Raito, trazendo um riso contido na expressão de Aizawa.

L, que não se incomodava com nada, até achou divertido jurar para Misa que se comportaria durante as madrugadas.

-x-

A primeira semana seguiu-se de pesquisas silenciosas, bancos de dados e fotografias.

"As ações do grupo Yotsuba subiram muito nos últimos 3 meses. Com isso nós podemos supor que Kira está matando em benefício próprio."

"Exatamente."

Forçados a dividir o mesmo aposento era inevitável que os dois conversassem. A maioria dos assuntos sondava Kira e os suspeitos que investigavam juntos. Datas e câmeras de vigilância. Depois de poucos dias, inclusive, as frases começaram a se completar.

"Com isso podemos concluir..."

"Que Kira pode matar pessoas com mais de um ataque cardíaco."

O olhar que trocaram deixou claro que aquela era a primeira vez que outra pessoa conseguia desvendar seus raciocínios tão rapidamente. A situação inusitada, entretanto, não os surpreendeu.

Eles não esperariam nada menos do rival.

-x-

Em alguns poucos momentos os assuntos divergiam das investigações. Em raras situações os dois conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Música foi um dos tópicos, um pouco de literatura. Os argumentos eram afiados e pertinentes. Por vezes Raito comentava dos doces que o detetive comia diariamente, questionando o nível de glicose no sangue de Ryuzaki.

"Você está sugerindo que o açúcar pode me causar um ataque cardíaco?"

Os olhos de Raito se estreitaram. Não havia ironias com Ryuzaki. A voz de L era sempre inexpressiva e pausada, mas as indiretas faziam o sangue do rapaz ferver.

Raito acalmou sua raiva roubando a última cereja.

-x-

"Eu gostaria de falar com você, Ryuzaki." – A voz do rapaz estava solene. L já havia reparado naquela caracerística de Raito, sempre anunciando suas intenções com um tom dotado de seriedade. Era invejável. – "Você ainda pensa que eu sou Kira?"

O detetive concordou.

"Eu gostaria de ver as suas provas."

"Se eu tivesse provas sem dúvidas razoáveis, Raito-kun, eu já o teria colocado atrás das grades."

"Se você me provar que eu sou Kira, Ryuzaki, farei o favor de entregar-me para a polícia sem questionamentos."

L encarou aquele desafio.

O detetive havia chegado a algumas conclusões seguras em suas vidas, e apenas duas delas pareciam suprir todas as necessidades de uma lógica formal.

A primeira era que os seres humanos eram criaturas frágeis. Algemar-se ao suspeito era uma estratégia. Se L convivesse diariamente com Raito uma falha surgiria na dissimulação de Kira.

A disciplina e a abnegação diária de Raito até poderiam dissuadi-lo de suas teorias, contradizendo a primeira conclusão lógica do detetive. Isso seria viável se a segunda certeza inabalável de L não fosse o fato daquele rapaz acorrentado a ele ser Kira.

"Se você quiser..." – Sugeriu, segurando o cabo de sua cereja com os dentes. – "Eu posso te passar todas as evidências desse caso que me convencem de que você é Kira."

Ryuzaki apertou o play de uma das fitas de segurança.

"Você pode tentar achar uma falha no meu raciocínio."

Raito observou o olhar centrado do detetive. L era um dos cérebros mais brilhantes do mundo. Havia pouquíssimas chances de ele estar errado. Ainda assim, o rapaz assumiu o desafio com uma ansiedade positiva.

"Certamente."

-x-

Na semana seguinte L se distraiu das câmeras de segurança. Os dias tornaram-se mais silenciosos naquele quartel general e quando os companheiros se retiravam L observava.

Era extremamente curioso ver a determinação com que Yagami Raito procurava uma brecha em seu raciocínio.

"Achei melhor não mostrar esses documentos para toda a equipe em respeito a seu pai."

O rapaz tocou a pasta. Havia uma senha e um dispositivo caseiro de autodestruição. Lembrou a si mesmo de algo que ele já fez... ou que teria feito para proteger algum documento. Provavelmente um diário antigo, Raito não tinha certeza.

Ele evitava trabalhar naquelas informações na frente dos outros. Durante os dias, Raito era inabalável. O rapaz se empenhava ao máximo na investigação e todos, inclusive L, admitiam sua enorme capacidade.

A competição, porém, ainda era óbvia.

"Você vai ficar na frente dessas telas por quanto tempo, Ryuzaki? Mesmo que veja o que quer não acha mais importante verificar as contas bancárias dos suspeitos?"

"Se eu achasse mais importante..." – L engoliu uma colher de chantilly. – "Eu estaria tomando conta dos extratos pessoalmente."

O comentário arranhou o orgulho do rapaz, e este por sua vez mais que arranhou a face de Ryuzaki com um golpe. O movimento do detetive para desviar de um segundo soco prendeu a mão de Raito pela corrente e a briga terminou alguns minutos depois.

Naquela mesma noite Raito trouxe uma folha com a informação procurada para Ryuzaki, deixando-a em sua mesa. Vários zeros a mais naquela conta bancária.

"Bom trabalho, Raito-kun."

O rapaz ignorou o elogio e voltou a folhear as provas contra ele.

-x-

"As suas suposições são insólitas."

Raito abriu uma das páginas na frente do detetive.

"Veja essa data, Ryuzaki. 13 de Maio. As câmeras de segurança mostram claramente que minhas ações estão fora de suspeita, ainda assim vários criminosos foram assassinados e não havia iminências do segundo Kira."

"Sim... há 94% de chances que eles tenham sido mortos pelo primeiro Kira."

"Que você afirma ser eu." – L concordou. – "Como explica essa data?"

"Kira não teria ido tão longe se não fosse alguém que consegue dissimular suas ações. Seria fácil para ele enganar as gravações se Kira soubesse que estava sendo vigiado."

"Você poderia me apontar _como_ ele teria matado aquelas pessoas enquanto estudava para o vestibular?"

L voltou o seu olhar para o rosto de Raito. O detetive mordeu os próprios lábios discretamente.

"Você está dizendo que sabia que as câmeras estavam instaladas em seu quarto?"

Raito não respondeu. O ar se prendeu por um instante a mais em seu pulmão antes de ser aspirado. L captou o momento e Yagami retornou para o local em que estava sentado.

"Sim, eu sabia. Mas eu não sou Kira."

L se recostou em sua cadeira e terminou o doce, deixando uma camada grossa de chantilly em seu pires.

"Eu não sei como Kira fez para matar aqueles criminosos no dia 13 de Maio." – O detetive não resistiu e passou o indicador pelo resto da guloseima. – "Foi brilhante. Eu adoraria que me contasse algum dia."

Raito crispou os dentes.

"Eu irei."- Seus olhos fuzilavam as esferas vazias de Ryuzaki. - "Quando eu capturá-lo irei adicionar essa informação pessoalmente ao seu relatório."

-x-

L tinha 100% de certeza de que Yagami Raito era Kira. A possibilidade do próprio assassino saber disso, porém, havia caído para perigosos 14%. Ele não entendia. Raito havia adormecido sobre suas investigações particulares. O rapaz estava revendo cada pequena observação sua já há duas semanas.

Raito estava frustrado por não conseguir duvidar delas.

O raciocínio de L era tão claro, tão absoluto, que poderia até mesmo convencê-lo de ser Kira.

Por esse motivo Raito dormia na cadeira, exausto sobre pesquisas infrutíferas.

L esticou a mão para alcançar seu chocolate quente. A bebida o fazia pensar em Mello, em Near e no jardim de Wammy's house. O fazia pensar em todas as xícaras de café que o rival teve de tomar para ficar acordado a mesma quantidade de horas do que ele.

O rapaz esticou o braço para alcançar um novo cubo de açúcar. A ação, porém, arrastou a corrente e despertou Raito de seu sono leve.

"Me desculpe." – Disse o detetive, admitindo uma provocação antiga. – "Realmente essa corrente consegue ser desconfortável."

Os olhos de Raito estavam pesados. O rapaz apenas encarou o detetive e respirou fundo, massageando as esferas cansadas. Havia mais que cansaço naquelas esferas, algo que as probabilidades de Ryuzaki falhavam em calcular.

Talvez frustração.

"Eu preciso lavar o meu rosto."

L assentiu. A voz do loiro estava pesarosa e os dois caminharam em silêncio. O detetive aguardou na porta, mas assistiu com o canto dos olhos ao rapaz atirando água na própria face. Raito respirou fundo e tirou sua camisa, apoiando os braços na pia com a expressão angustiada.

Ryuzaki observava os sentimentos. Tão raros vê-los assim expostos na pele do rival. Ele e Raito observavam a imagem refletida, talvez se perguntando por que as emoções se tornam tão visíveis em momentos de tensão.

L umedeceu os seus lábios e Raito lavou seu rosto mais uma vez.

-x-

Ryuzaki nunca duvidou de que Raito fosse Kira, porque Kira era perfeito.

Aquele rapaz era atraente o bastante para ser um modelo, sua inteligência era tão invejável quanto sua destreza física e a fala dissimulada era tão genial quanto gentil. Raito sabia atrair a confiança daqueles ao seu redor e inspirar admiração em pessoas muito mais velhas do que ele.

Seus olhares se cruzaram pelo espelho. L, que nunca tentaria desviar o olhar numa situação incômoda, captou toda a raiva que tingia a expressão do rapaz.

"O que foi, L? Está olhando para Kira?"

O detetive não respondeu. Raito, indo contra os cálculos do detetive, se aproximou a passos largos e empurrou o ombro do moreno.

"Você quer uma confissão?" – O loiro agarrou na gola de sua camisa. A confusão em seus olhos quase se traduzia em lágrimas, ainda assim o orgulho do rapaz nunca as deixaria nascer. – "Você quer que eu assine uma confissão? Responda, L!"

"Não." – A resposta não afastou os rostos, apenas aumentou a pressão em sua gola. Ryuzaki umedeceu os lábios, esquecendo-se de tudo o que havia por trás da linguagem corporal. – "Eu não quero nenhuma confissão."

O detetive não tentou se libertar. Apenas observou. O aperto que tentava se soltar e a disputa interna do rapaz. O orgulho e toda a raiva e angústia que acompanhou os lábios do assassino quando se juntaram aos seus.

-x-

93%. Essa era a conta.

Havia 93% de chance de que Raito se sentisse atraído por ele e L sabia que a porcentagem de ele corresponder àquele impulso químico era igualmente grande. Seus cálculos perderam por 8 dias e meio, tendo o detetive certeza de que Kira o beijaria 3 semanas depois do confinamento com o detetive.

Ainda assim era incalculável.

O aperto em sua gola se tornou mais possessivo. L permitiu aquele contato, entreabrindo os lábios e sentindo a língua do rapaz explorar caminhos dentro de sua boca. Raito o beijava com determinação, mordiscando os lábios do detetive e tentando dominar aquele ato, como se descontrolar a pulsação de seu corpo fosse suficiente para dissuadi-lo de suas certezas.

Os dedos do rapaz soltaram a sua blusa, uma das mãos se mantendo na curva do pescoço com o ombro, a outra desceu pelo peito do rapaz. Raito uniu seus lábios mais algumas vezes, provando a boca do detetive que correspondia imóvel.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram L roçou os dedos pelas costas do rapaz. Estes se enroscaram no cabelo claro e sua outra mão puxou o rosto do garoto em direção ao seu. O beijo foi desajeitado, mas igualmente interessante. O detetive gostou de sentir o corpo do loiro em contato com o seu, um calor que L sempre julgou superestimado.

"Eu sei que você é Kira."

A certeza veio acompanhada de uma suave mordida em sua boca. Raito pressionou o corpo de L, afastando os lábios dos dele e aproximou a respiração agitada do ouvido do detetive.

"Eu não sou."

Seus dentes envolveram o lóbulo de seu ouvido, as mãos procuraram uma brecha na larga camisa do detetive e este não precisou de brecha alguma.

"Eu não sou Kira." – Sussurrou.

"É sim."

A reação foi inesperada. Raito agarrou o tecido de sua camisa com uma violência mais excitada pela irritação. A força desequilibrou o detetive que sentiu o seu corpo sendo atirado na cama, mãos que pareciam indecisas se agarravam a gola ou a traquéia de L.

"Eu NÃO sou Kira, eu não sou...!!! Ryuzaki, -" – Determinação. Na meia luz ela brilhava mais. – "Você não desiste da sua pequena teoria?! Você quer que eu seja um assassino para te provar um bom detetive?!"

L não disse nada. Apenas analisou. Os braços do rapaz eram bem treinados, seu corpo macio e saudável. A face do rapaz era maravilhosa e o encarava com determinação. Havia um brilho umedecido em seus lábios, um tronco tentador. Para L aquela certeza inabalável o tornava ainda mais atraente.

"Eu vou pegar Kira, L... e eu vou te provar..."

O detetive quase sorriu. Seus lábios se moldaram em um sentimento novo aos seus batimentos. O pulso, que se acelerava pela excitação, sentiu um abalo considerável ao pensar que Raito realmente _acreditava _naquela sentença.

"...Não, não vai."

-x-

O detetive puxou sua nuca para um beijo agressivo. As bocas se uniram com pouca pressa e os corpos se encontraram novamente. L gostou de sentir o peso do rapaz sobre si, mas virou o ombro de Yagami, trocando suas posições e buscando botões.

A raiva de Raito parecia alimentar seu desejo com um pouco mais de desespero. L nunca esperou que aquela frustração que ele observava há 2 semanas tivesse um gosto diferente, mas tinha.

Todas as suas teorias sobre o desejo humano se dissolviam na pele de Kira.

A camiseta do detetive ficou presa em seu ombro. Raito não queria desgrudar seus lábios enquanto forçava o tecido branco, alargando a gola, tamanha sua pressa. Unir os corpos nus foi interessante. Yagami, provavelmente acostumado àquela sensação, procurava por algo mais, buscando botões na calça do detetive.

O primeiro toque trouxe um gemido abafado na voz de Ryuzaki. O calor das sensações aumentava à medida que mais pele era exposta, estimulada pelo toque do rival.

Poucas coisas ficaram claras para o detetive. Seu corpo nu era extremamente magro, os ossos largos e as olheiras o tornavam um rapaz de aparência pitoresca, de uma beleza exótica, se tanto. O corpo de Yagami Raito, por outro lado, era perfeito. Exatamente como o corpo de Kira tinha de ser. A pele era macia, o rosto trazia traços delicados, porém os músculos de seu peito eram bem definidos pelos esportes.

A segunda coisa que o detetive percebeu, além da boca sobre sua pele e dos beijos afogados no escuro foi que a sede realmente suplantava o raciocínio. L virou o corpo de Raito e pressionou seu tronco sobre as costas do garoto, estimulando o membro excitado do rival e gostando muito do som que partiu de seus lábios em resposta. Raito agarrou no travesseiro com uma das mãos, a outra segurando o ombro do rapaz sobre ele.

"Aaahh, Ryuzaki."

O rapaz mordeu os próprios lábios com força. A mão de L estimulava seu membro com força e Raito fechou seus dedos ao redor dos do detetive, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos. L comprimia seu corpo sob as costas de Raito e ouvia um som estranho partindo de seus próprios lábios, a respiração acelerada, nunca antes vista.

Mesmo nos momentos de prazer silencioso nada nunca o descontrolou como o corpo de Raito, como o gemido implorante que partia de seus lábios. O rapaz arqueou o corpo para trás, um último gemido de prazer quando Raito gozou. L pôde sentir os espasmos em seu corpo, o delicioso som de prazer e alívio que seguia ao prazer.

Fascinante.

-x-

Ryuzaki nunca conseguiria imaginar que a expressão corada do rival fosse tirá-lo tanto do sério. Ele nem mesmo conseguia desviar o rosto.

Seu corpo pulsava insatisfeito, a respiração travada em seus lábios. Raito puxou a sua nuca para um beijo repleto de saliva, desejo e torpor. Ryuzaki achou que iria explodir quando sua ereção roçou no corpo do rapaz.

"Você tem uma camisinha na sua cabiceira." – Raito mordiscou a boca do detetive, seguindo o percurso para seu pescoço e ouvido. – "Não tem?"

L sempre confiou na habilidade de observação de Raito. Certamente o rapaz seria um ótimo detetive se não fosse Kira. O moreno concordou e procurou a gaveta. Foram as probabilidades que o fizeram comprar aquela caixa de preservativos, as mesmas que o fizeram ler as instruções.

"Me passe."

Ryuzaki não disse nada ante ao pedido. Ele não sabria realmente o que dizer. Algo estranho acontecia a seu corpo, mais que excitação. Uma ansiedade que ia consumindo o raciocínio do detetive, um sentimento absolutamente assustador para L.

Não menos excitante.

-x-

O detetive umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez. Raito abriu aquela camisinha com os dentes, rasgando a embalagem e aproximando seus lábios para mais um beijo. A língua do rapaz percorria todos os cantos de sua boca, caminhos curiosos. Sua mão procurou a ereção do detetive e L conteve um gemido desavisado na boca do rapaz.

Raito estava sorrindo quando desceu o beijo pelo peito do detetive. L permanecia parcialmente sentado, apoiando ambas as mãos para trás. Observando. Acelerando. Tudo acelerava conforme os lábios de Kira se aproximavam de sua ereção. Respiração, pulsação, a própria rotação da terra se tornou mais rápida quando a boca de Raito envolveu seu membro.

L cobriu instintivamente os lábios. Os sons que Raito produzira em seu prazer foram deliciosos, mas o rapaz conteve a própria voz. O detetive mordeu a ponta dos dedos para não gemer, uma reação desacostumada com o calor ao redor de seu sexo. A língua do rapaz se movimentava por toda a extensão de seu membro, passando lentamente pela ponta. Constante. A única palavra que o cérebro do detetive anotava. Constante. Talvez úmido.

Raito riu da expressão do detetive quando se afastou. L cobria os lábios, as olheiras destoando do prazer, um olhar levemente ameaçador pelo rapaz ter parado.

A camisinha foi desenrolada habilidosamente. O loiro desceu o latéx lentamente pela ereção de Ryuzaki, trazendo uma sensação completamente nova. Apertada mas não demais, sem ser gelada apesar do lubrificante. Alguns movimentos de Raito sobre seu sexo o fizeram esquecer daquelas sensações, substituindo-as por várias outras, bem pouco observativas.

L empurrou o ombro de Raito para a cama, assaltando seus lábios e puxando a cintura do rapaz contra sí, buscando mais. Esse por sua vez segurou uma de suas mãos, forçando-a sobre a camisinha. Lubrificava os dedos do detetive ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a posição de suas costas na cama, abrindo mais as pernas.

A sensação foi diferente, recompensada pelo gemido que partiu da boca de Raito. Um tanto de incômodo pelos dedos do rapaz dentro de seu corpo, refletido naquele som. Para se acostumar com a sensação o rapaz mordia os lábios, ajeitando ainda mais o corpo na cama de casal.

L não tinha palavras. O ar, às vezes esquecido, faltava com a visão. Ryuzaki forçou o segundo dedo e os dentes de Raito afundaram mais na pele dos próprios lábios. Detalhes preciosos. O detetive inseriu ainda mais fundo, apenas para ver o rapaz expulsar todo o ar dos pulmões, sugando um pouco mais enquanto continha o desconforto.

A imagem o enlouquecia. A cabeça do rapaz pendendo, a face corada de Raito com os lábios entreabertos, um grito entrecortado e os olhos fechados. Os dedos apertando o lençól...

L entendeu naquele momento porque os seres humanos usavam substâncias Psicoativas.

-x-

A recompensa a sua irracionalidade foi suprema.

L surpreendeu-se com a própria sede ao virar o corpo de Raito, forçando novamente o tronco do rapaz contra o colchão. Seus dedos foram retirados bruscamente, segurando a cintura do rival e forçando a própria ereção. Desajeitado e incerto do que fazer depois daquele primeiro e irracional desejo de senti-lo ao redor de seu sexo.

A resposta foi igualmente imediata.

L sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um calor absurdo. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e os dedos de Ryuzaki se tornaram tensos, afundando as unhas na pele macia de Raito. O gemido de prazer foi constante e tão intenso quanto aquela maravilhosa onda de prazer.

Incandescente.

"Aaahh... espere!" – A fala de Raito foi dolorosa. O rapaz agarrou-se ao lençól com um gemido surpreendido. O pedido foi raspado na garganta e todo o seu corpo se retesou.

O detetive colou seu tronco ao dele, subindo uma de suas mãos até o cabelo loiro, sem controle sobre a força com que seus dedos se enroscaram nos fios. Outro gemido deixou os lábios de Ryuzaki quando se retirou, forçando o corpo com um pouco mais de controle.

Raito gemeu novamente. O detalhe óbvio para o detetive foi os dedos se agarrando no lençól, as mãos trêmulas pela invasão. Ryuzaki, porém, não conseguia organizar pensamentos e ações. A sensação era maravilhosa e ele não conseguia fazer nada além de subir o toque pela lateral de seu tronco, sentindo o corpo que ele possuía sob si.

Os gemidos se seguiram às próximas estocadas. A velocidade das investidas tornou-se algo estranho às descrições lidas sobre coito e logo as palavras cessaram. Os sons que partia da boca de Raito, constantes e abafados, não traziam mais pedidos para que ele parasse. Apenas inconfundíveis e excitantes gemidos, um pouco de sexo no meio da dor, talvez prazer.

Ryuzaki não saberia dizer.

-x-

O orgasmo do detetive lhe trouxe outra certeza inabalável. Ela lhe foi óbvia por 10 segundos, princípios intangíveis. Toda a existência exclareceu-se a L naqueles momentos de absoluto prazer para depois deixá-lo na exaustão, largado sobre o corpo nu de Yagami Raito.

Os dedos do detetive se agarraram novamente aos fios de seu cabelo. Torcendo as mechas loiras, a pele clara sob seus dedos.

Cessaram os gemidos e a respiração abafada.

O pulso, por outro lado, parecia ter se acelerado para sempre.

-x-

"Me desculpe"

L permanecia com as costas deitadas na cama. Seus olhos fitavam o teto e não havia mais emoção no pedido do que em qualquer outra de suas constatações.

"Eu nunca havia ficado tão próximo de alguém antes."

Raito pareceu surpreso. O rapaz também estava deitado, sua respiração estabilizada já há algum tempo. Ele encarou L, analizando a última declaração do detetive e estranhando a idéia de que aquela fora sua primeira vez.

"Tudo bem."

Raito suspirou. Podia sentir seu corpo satisfeito e massacrado, duas sensações que o faziam sentir-se bem consigo mesmo. A satisfação pessoal do orgasmo e a exaustão dando a seu corpo o direito de finalmente descansar.

"Nós deveríamos nos lavar."

Raito avaliou o convite, concordando um momento depois. A imagem do detetive sem roupa era estranha para o rapaz, principalmente com todas as conseqüências físicas do sexo. L parecia legitimamente enojado com todas elas, um percurso bastante curioso até o banheiro.

O loiro, caminhando a passos muito lentos, observou a própria visão no espelho. De surpreendente, além do cabelo bagunçado pelos dedos furtivos de L, um arranhão bastante visível nas suas costas.

"Sutil..."

Ryuzaki comprimiu os seus ombros. Os olhos se abaixaram e voltaram ao rosto de Raito, fitando apenas o rapaz que dividia o mesmo metro quadrado que o dele há quase um mês. Foi o loiro quem puxou a sua nuca, forçando um beijo que o detetive não recusou, permitindo que a língua de Raito controlasse a carícia.

Os passos se guiaram até o chuveiro e L gostou de sentir a irracionalidade dominar a sua pulsação mais uma vez.

-x-

As gotas de água intensificavam o prazer, distorcendo noções e criando definições que sempre escorriam pelo ralo. O detetive sentiu uma satisfação estranha e inesplicável quando um de seus joelhos tocou o chão, os lábios devolvendo o prazer que Raito o havia feito sentir. Incalculável, condenando a própria falta de leitura sobre o assunto, o detetive mimicou as lembranças da boca do rival ao redor de seu membro.

Um gemido. L parou por um instante apenas para vislumbrar o corpo escultural apoiado na parede do chuveiro, seus cabelos escorridos e os dedos apressados do rapaz entrelaçados em suas mechas negras.

Pontos, calafrios e a resposta salgada e absoluta que escorreu de seus lábios.

-x-

As olheiras de Ryuzaki nunca estiveram tão fundas. Aquela visão, rodeada por duas faixas arroxeados, foi a primeira de Raito, parcialmente vestido, sendo acordado por um rapaz que parecia muito pouco desperto.

"Ryuzaki..." – O loiro massageou os próprios olhos. – "O que foi? Que horas são?"

"4h52."

Raito não questionou. Sua expressão denunciou a dúvida do por que ele estava sendo acordado de madrugada depois de uma noite tão intensa. L mordeu os próprios lábios uma vez, depois anunciou como se fosse óbvio.

"Nós temos de apagar a imagem das câmeras."

Na realidade era. Òbvio e distante da cama. Mais que 1,5m distante, de qualquer maneira. Raito concordou e buscou uma camisa, se dando ao luxo de não fechar os botões. Ryuzaki usava a mesma camiseta amassada e sua gola alargada havia se tornado muito pouco discreta.

"Como pretende justificar essa lacuna para os outros?" – A pergunta de Raito foi feita quando L buscou as gravações das horas anteriores.

"Uma falha de Hardware."

Raito vislumbrou uma cena acelerada no monitor. Ainda que distante da cama, a posição o incomodava, a expressão corada em seu próprio rosto fazendo-o desviá-lo do monitor.

"Uma falha esperada?"

A malícia da pergunta trouxe a atenção de L para seu rosto. Os olhares, absolutos entre os rivais, se cruzaram por um minuto inteiro.

L, (que diria que se passaram exatos 53 segundos de tensão), trazia junto da resposta um meio-sorriso imperceptível.

"Eu prevejo todas as minhas falhas com antecedência."

-x-

"_Saia da chuva."_

_A voz o tomou de surpresa. L havia deixado de sentir as gotas atacarem seu corpo, perdido em algumas lembranças. Agora a própria voz, inesperada, trazia uma leve oscilação nos batimentos cardíacos._

_L queria rir com aquela ironia. Gargalhar._

"_Eu gosto da chuva."_

_O detetive encarou Raito. O rapaz trazia um guarda-chuva negro, absolutamente sóbrio, assim como o terno. O mesmo que ele usaria em seu enterro, talvez._

"_O que está fazendo na chuva, Ryuzaki?"_

_Falso. O sorriso era falso novamente. L não entendia. Morreria sem entender como Kira matou os criminosos no dia 13 de Maio. Morreria sem entender porque era falso e por alguns meses não foi._

"_O que foi?"_

_Raito se aproximou alguns passos. Ainda perfeito. Ainda Kira. O terno se assentava muito bem em seu corpo e o salto baixo do sapato social o deixava na mesma altura que o detetive. Sempre parecia mais alto. Menos curvado. Imponente._

_Satisfeito._

_L sorriu._

"_Às vezes eu quis acreditar em você." – Raito parou de caminhar. A expressão, inédita no rosto do rival, era ainda mais perigosa do que a frase. – "Nunca houve nenhuma fantasia que eu gostei mais do que os fatos... mas eu quis acreditar."_

_Os olhares se cruzaram. As esferas de Ryuzaki estavam calmas, tranquilas. Miravam a surpresa meio-forçada do amante. O detetive respirou fundo e se aproximou do rapaz, as gotas assaltando um corpo àquela altura já encharcado._

"_Eu deveria ter te matado, Raito. Assim que o Raye pembar morreu... teria sido o certo." - L fechou os olhos, suspirando suavemente. – "Mas não podia ser assim."_

_Seus orbes se abriram. Com ambas as mãos no bolso da calça, encolhido pelo frio e pela má postura, L inclinou-se para beijar o rival. Sua língua invadiu a boca quente e macia, algo que sempre o lembrava daquele primeiro beijo desesperado de um rapaz que não acreditava ser um assassino._

"_Parabéns, Kira."_

_O sorriso era desajeitado, mas não falso. L, que nunca entendeu direito as emoções, nunca as conseguiu fingir também. Cada vez que forçava o corpo de Raito na parede, cada cereja compartilhada (falhas de hardware) traziam uma emoção verdadeira._

_Cada batimento._

_L se afastou, apertando o botão do elevador que abriu logo em seguida. Um último olhar de esqueira, observando o rapaz protegido pelo seu guardachuva._

"_Você vai sair assim, L?"_

_A pergunta foi inconformada. Raito viu a porta do elevador se fechar e sentiu a indiferença entalar em sua garganta. Ele havia vencido...! O nome de L logo estaria no Death Note e nada o faria voltar atrás. L anunciava sua vitória, parabenizava sua astúcia._

_Kira largou o guardachuva e o segundo elevador chegou apenas um momento depois. No térreo, Raito o encontrou prestes a entrar no carro dirigido por Watari._

"_Não vai dizer mais nada?!" – Os olhares se cruzaram com fúria. Parabéns?Era tudo? – "Hein Ryuzaki? É só isso o que você tem a me dizer?"_

_L não olhou para trás. O sorriso permanecia, estranho a qualquer outro por não ser exatamente um sorriso. _

"_Ryuzaki?!! Volte aqui!"_

_A porta do automóvel se fechou. O pulso se acelerava, mas apenas por 40 segundos. Nunca mais do que 40 segundos. Raito viu o detetive buscar um doce através da janela, assistiu-o abrir a tampa do sorvete com delicadeza._

"_Parabéns?"_

_O carro acelerou e ele, refém das gotas de chuvas, não tentou alcançar o que era realmente inalcançável._

"_Parabéns??!"_

_A risada começou e parou. Apenas Ryuku riu por mais tempo, até Kira ordená-lo a ficar quieto. Calado o Shinigami, acalmado os batimentos cardíacos, sobraram apenas as gotas de chuva._

_Elas e a marca inconfundível das algemas._

-x-

"_O pulso ainda pulsa  
E o corpo ainda é pouco"  
_O pulso - Titãs

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Finalmente!!!**

**Gente, eu tenho a idéia dessa fic na cabeça desde que eu li Death note... o começo dela também... eu gosto tanto do começo! O desenrolar eu tive que dividir em cenas curtas pra não ficar tedioso. Enfim.**

**One-shot de Death Note. Não se atrevam a escrever nada dessa série que precise de mais de um capítulo. (Kidding... a little). Esse certamente faltava! Onde estão as fics ****não**** pwp deles acorrentados? (E onde estão as pwp?? Alguém me indica uma?).**

**Fica aqui minha versão. O Raito se esforçando para convencer o L que não é Kira e o mesmo nunca se deixando enganar. No final o pulso ainda pulsa até não pulsar mais e o corpo é muito pouco. Mesmo sendo um sexo mindblowing com o deus do novo mundo –HÁ.**

**Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
